Missing
by lunanigh282
Summary: Russia has been missing for awhile now and no one seems to care. Though truthfully someone does and that someone is no other than China. While everyone else ignores Russia's absence China decided to try to find him and make things right. sequel to Stolen


**So like after writing and thinking about this I've finally created a sequel to 'stolen'.  
like I tried and whatnot so yeah here it is enjoy~**

/I do not own hetalia/

* * *

" I'm nervous you git!"

England pulled away from me, a frown apone his face. I sighed and placed my arms around his waist pulling him back to me.

" Theres nothing to be nervous about. I mean come on Russia's missed three world meetings and allied ones already. He probably wont even show up at this one."

I could feel England tense up in my arms. I smiled lightly and kissed his forehead. He looked at me then looked down at the ground. His eyes seemed more distant than I would have liked them to be... I actually just didn't want them to be at all.

" But... Theres still a chance he will America... What if he's plotting to kidnap me again... or something even worse than that."

England pulled away from me and turned around. He was shaking slightly and I knew how this was for him. I frowned and grabbed his shoulders. I turned England around so he was facing me again. I held him and looked straight into his emerald eyes.

" I wouldn't let that happen. Even if he plotting something or already had come up with a plan, I would never let it go through. I would stop him no matter what and never ever let him touch or even look at you."

I had never been this serious toward England in my life. My face was void of any happy emotion. I continued to stare at my lover. He stared back at me tears finding their way into the corners of his eyes. He threw his arms around my neck and buried his face into my chest. I smiled and held onto him tightly.

" Really?... did you truly mean what you just said."

I rolled my eyes and rubbed his back soothingly.

" Yeah really I mean I am the hero so of course I'll protect you from the big bad Russian."

I laughed as I saw England smile at my comment. He shoved away from me playfully. He looked away and I just continued to laugh.

" Your such a git."

I pouted and crossed my arms.

" Why you gotta be so mean to me."

England looked back at me and rolled his eyes. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. I looked at him a large smile on my face. England never freely kissed me. He smiled then turned around again. He began to walk toward the stairs.

" I'm going to go take a shower. I think you should take one to."

England began his walk up the stairs. I stared after him blankly. Finally I put two and two together.

" Do you mean we take one together?"

England sighed and stopped walking to turn back toward me. He stared at me shaking his head.

" You really are dense."

He smiled and walked back up the stairs. I rushed up the stairs after him knowing all to well that we wouldn't be getting clean at all.

~~~~~~~~~A week later at the world meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~

" See what did I tell you nothing to worry about. Russia's not here again."

England sighed in relief as he made his way to his seat. America followed after England a large smile on his face. He was thrilled that the nation, who was terrorizing his lovers mind, was gone. Though America was happy and England was relieved someone in the room was not happy at all. That someone ended up being China. He was staring at Russia's empty seat a distant and cold look on his face. America turned and noticed China's look. He walked over to the asian nation and patted his back.

" Dude why you so cold. You should be happy since that vodka drinking commie bastards gone."

China snapped his head around and glared harshly at America. America flinched away from him a little afraid of the tiny nation. Lets just say if looks could kill America would be six feet under by now.

" AIYAH! You stupid fat american pig. How dare you act the way you do. How dare you be happy while others are miserable. This is all your fault, you're so selfish only thinking about yourself. Well im sick of it. I'm sick of all of your harsh comments, remarks, and stupid jokes about him being gone!"

All the nations in the room looked over at China. Some were stunned by his outburst. Americas eyes were completely wide and his jaw was dropped. After a couple of minutes America shook his head.

" What are you talking about China. Why the hell are you being so defensive toward him. I mean I thought you hated him."

China's eyes narrowed and his glare had grown harsher to the point it sent shivers down the Americans spine.

" I only hated him because of you! Because you went and told a lie that destroyed everything! I know what you told me about Russia cheating on me was a lie. He never once was unfaithful but I believed you. I guess that makes me an idiot to. Though I was stupid enough to believe you im smart enough to realize something bad had obviously happened to Russia. I'm going to go and figure out what ~Aru."

China stood up and stormed out of the meeting room. All the other asian nations glared at America. The Asians werent the only ones to glare but some of the other nations such as Turkey and Romano. America stared back at everyone.

" What are you glaring at I didn't do anything. It's not my fault Russia's not here and anyway I doubt that any of you care that he's not."

When America finished Romano spoke up.

" You fat bastard It's not Russia we care about its China. He flipped out like that because of you. You screwed up his life. You're a stupid bastard for what you did. Shit I don't even know China but I know grandpa Rome was very great friends with him. You know what I think the other bastards should have let you suffer at Russia's."

England's head snapped around and he stood up. He glared at Romano as he approached the nation threateningly.

" You better take back what you said you bloody weak stupid italian or else something bad will happen to you."

Before England could reach Romano the tip of an axe was pointed at the english mans throat. England's eyes widened and he looked over to see spain glaring at him.

" If you even so much as lay a finger on my Lovino I'll make sure you suffer greatly."

Spain's threat made England back off a little. Romano hid behind spain and glared at England. France took a spot next to England.

" Everyone needs to calm down."

Everyone stared at France most Glaring at him.

" Shut up France the only reason you're getting involved in this is so you can stick up for precious England."

America glared at Denmark who was the one who spoke. He walked over and grabbed England's wrist. He then began to leave the meeting room.

" I refuse to listen to you people anymore."

With that America and England left the room, France following right behind them. When the three were gone Japan sighed and stared out the window.

" I hope Nii-san is okay."

All the other asian nation nodded agreeing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later in Moscow Russia~~~~~~~~~~~

China got off his plane and instantly regretted not changing before he left. The airport was warm but once he got out into the snow China began to freeze. It took a lot of willpower to not go inside the airport. China instead made his way to Russia's house. When the house was in sight China's heart sank. The place was horrible and falling apart on the outside. Snow was piled up high around. China frowned and grew angry at America. He quickened his pace and rushed to the front door. China had to dig through the snow to even get to the door. Once the snow was moved, China picked the lock on the door and made his way inside. The inside of Russia's house looked even worse than the outside. There was blood staining the walls and carpet just as they left it the day they saved England. The furniture was broken and there was empty vodka bottles everywhere. China's heart sank at the sight of all this.

" RUSSIA!"

China yelled as loud as he could the name echoed through the house. China waited but he received no answer. He began to get panicky. China rushed upstairs and headed to where he knew Russia's bedroom was. China threw open the door and ran in.

" RUSSIA!"

China looked around but stopped when something struck the back of his head. China fell to the floor everything was growing blurry. He felt himself being lifted up off the ground. At first China thought the person was Russia but as his vision cleared he found he was wrong. He was being carried by a blonde haired girl.

" Be-Belarus?"

Belarus ignored China and continued to carry him off somewhere. Finally she stopped in front of a room. She opened the door and dropped China on the floor. China yelped his head hit the floor hard. Before China knew it he was being lifted off the ground again. He was sat in a chair and tied up to it.

" What do you think you're doing Belarus... Why are you doing this to me~ aru."

Belarus glared at China and slapped him hard across the face.

" Your one of the reasons my brothers in such pain. I bet your here to hurt him even more. Did that American send you since he loves my brother being miserable."

Belarus hit China again. China hissed in pain and stared at Belarus.

" That's not why im here at all. I'm angry with America too and im here because I wanted to see if Russia was okay."

Belarus grew angry with what China said. She began to beat down on him.

" LIES ALL LIES!"

Belarus gave China one last hard hit which knocked the nation unconscious. Belarus stared at China and huffed.

"I wont let you or anyone else hurt brother anymore."

Belarus didn't leave the unconscious China tied to the chair instead she picked up his body and took it outside. She threw him into the snow and went back inside. She closed and locked the door. Belarus made her way through the house and finally ended up where she was heading. She walked into a room.

" Belarus what was all that noise."

"Oh brother it was just a wild animal that somehow got into the house. I got rid of so no need to worry."

Belarus smiled at her broken brother. Russia looked away and stared emotionless out the window.

* * *

**Well like yeah that was the chapter... I hope it was good so yeah review~**


End file.
